<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Между by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490395">Между</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger'>Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020'>WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fiction - 15 Minute Challenge, Fluff, Humor, If I don't have song lyrics somewhere assume I have died, Kirhura, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Tribble Christmas Tree, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, spones - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Смена каюты на космическом корабле — это совсем не то же самое, что переезд в другой дом, никаких грузовых кораблей, где, вся жизнь засунута в складские контейнеры; ничего столь далекоидущего или романтического. Но это уже что-то, и это принадлежит им.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Между</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460740">The Space Between</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog">KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор перевода строк эпиграфа — Dan_UndeaD, сайт amalgama-lab.com.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The space between what's wrong and right<br/>
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you<br/>
The space between your heart and mine<br/>
Is the space we'll fill with time</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В промежутках между верным и ошибочным<br/>
Я скрываюсь в ожидании тебя,<br/>
Пустота между нашими сердцами —<br/>
Те промежутки, что мы со временем наполним.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Space Between, Dave Matthews Band</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Они стараются скрываться, насколько это возможно. Скотти — он в курсе — помогает перенести коробки с книгами, одеждой и прочими вещами Ухуры во время долгих вечерних смен, когда лишь небольшая часть команды занята на мостике, а остальные сидят в кают-компании, или в кафетерии, или спят.</p><p>Не то чтобы Джима это сильно волновало. Но у него есть репутация, и он вполне поддерживал её в те бесконечно долгие летние семестры в академии, репутация ловеласа и сердцееда (в основном сердца разбивал именно он. Была причина, по которой любовь никогда не давалась ему легко).</p><p>Они уже прошли ту стадию, когда прокрадывались по ночам в каюты друг друга, когда проскальзывали вместе в турболифты (и Нийота на удивление лояльна к непрофессиональному поведению, если это происходит быстро, скрытно и не ставит под угрозу безопасность). Нийота — женщина, которая ценит уверенность и обязательность, а Джим, так привыкший к отношениям, похожим на зыбучий песок, к тому, что его бросают не только после терпеливого ожидания, но и после необременительного секса («ты не хочешь отношений, не притворяйся»), теперь находит в ней якорь, приковывающий его к почве под ногами, дающий опору. Он и подумать не мог, что так сильно хотел этого — чтобы иметь что-то подобное, принадлежащее ему и ей одновременно.</p><p>Всё это началось, когда Маккой проснулся и обнаружил Спока, ничтоже сумняшеся раскладывающего свои вещи в его каюте, обустраивающего жилое пространство «в соответствии с их развивающимися отношениями, личными желаниями и потребностями», и что «логично было сделать так, поскольку они уже перешли к долгосрочным соглашениям». Маккой клялся и божился, что, сам того не подозревая, только что женился снова (но, тем не менее, не стал мешать Споку и почти не жаловался).</p><p>После того, как это раскрылось, глаза Нийоты наполнились странным, строгим ожиданием; её взгляд преследовал Джима на мостике, в кают-компании, в их просторной постели, когда её волосы липли к его губам, а на следующий день он небрежно заметил, что, возможно, им следует сделать «следующий шаг». Он хотел всего лишь пошутить, намекнуть на её потребность в сексе, на более лёгкий доступ к телам друг друга, душу и сменному постельному белью — но она взглянула на него с улыбкой такой силы, что у него перехватило горло.</p><p>Смена каюты на космическом корабле — это совсем не то же самое, что переезд в другой дом, никаких грузовых кораблей, где, вся жизнь засунута в складские контейнеры; ничего столь далекоидущего или романтического. Но это уже что-то, и это принадлежит им.</p><p>Он не оставляет никаких следов себя в собственной комнате — до тех пор, пока она не поселяется там, давая ему возможность что-то оставить, разделить, дождаться конца смены. Её шампуни и лосьоны занимают место на полках рядом с его пеной для бритья и лосьоном после бритья, счастливые стоять вместе (и он постоянно по ошибке использует её шампунь, так что их волосы одинаково пахнут сосной и абрикосом). Она накрывает белые простыни разноцветными одеялами, пока он привинчивает полку, чтобы она могла разместить свои старинные учебники по ромуланским диалектам — на пергаменте, с каллиграфическими вставками. Она покупает ему полное собрание сочинений Чарльза Диккенса и читает ему на клингонском, чтобы помочь ему выучить язык (и это оказывается удивительно красиво и грустно).</p><p>На Рождество он ставит в углу искусственную ёлку и украшает её горсткой новеньких игрушек-трибблов в ярком блестящем пуху, купленных в сувенирном магазинчике на космической станции. Он видит, как она смеётся при виде игрушек, а потом она уже и смеяться не в силах, когда он выходит из ванной в одном только рождественском триббле (Когда он покупал его, это казалось осмысленным. В новом году он подбрасывает этот предмет нижнего белья в тумбочку Маккоя и записывает, как его лучший друг непотребно матерится, когда Спок спрашивает, «является ли это попыткой спровоцировать возбуждение» и «если Леонард хочет побаловать себя, он не будет пренебрегать такой просьбой»).</p><p>В пространстве между мостиком и спальней они находят время друг для друга. Её тепло ощущается не только за его капитанским креслом, но и в складках простыней, в аромате её головы на подушке, в запахе конденсата на стенках душевой кабинки, на подставке для драгоценностей висят мерцающие бутоны её серёжек, фиолетовая зубная щётка гордо стоит рядом с его собственной. Она повсюду, она в нём, и он любит её до боли. В мире звездолётов и открытий кто же знал, что именно эти мелочи разберут его на части, что он увидит, как старый мир превращается в новый (старый — это его каюта и он сам, одинокий, а новый — это Нийота.)</p><p>Однажды, с похмелья, она использовала его пену для бритья вместо крема и несколько дней после этого её руки отдавали запахом «свежего горного бриза». И если это не доказательство любви, то Джеймс Т. Кирк не знает, что это такое.</p><p> </p><p>(В пространстве, которое они называют своим, он в конце концов задаст ей ещё один вопрос, с кольцом, стиснутым в ладони.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>